The Lie
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: Van Helsing follows Anna into the forest after she lies to him and has gone out on supossidly 'unfinished Business', only to find that she is secretly working for Dracula! Will she be the Anna he once knew? or a complete stranger to him? Please RR! !NOW C
1. The talk of monsters and Rain

_The Lie_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Van Helsing or any other movie characters, as much as i'd like to, these rights go to Steven Sommers and Universal pictures. I am purely using them to write my own stories.

_Summary:_ Van Helsing takes a walk in the forest after Anna lies to him and has gone out on supossidly 'unfinished Business' only to find that she is secretly working for Dracula! Will she be the Anna he once knew? or a complete stranger to him?

_Author's notes:_ Well it has been a while.i have had writers block yet again so i have not been able to muster my inspiration as to what i could write when poof i had a spark of Inspiration whilst watching Van Helsing :) anyways, here goes, hope you R/R! As always, constructive comments are welcomed! also i have tried to make it easier for people to read this time, so i hope this works for you! And i need to credit my best buddy Cyndy as it was our rp that helped me write this story :) Hugs

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter I- The talk of Monsters and Rain._

A silent humming could be heard throughout the halls of the Valerious Mansion. Carl stood at a big desk with a saw and other equipment, it was obvious that he was working on another invention that would surely help Van Helsing in his quest to forever destroy Dracula and his Minions. Carl hummed a little louder, creating a slight echo within the room.

Van Helsing heard the light sound of humming, and he smiled slightly to himself. Recognizing the voice as Carl's. He walked into the room, to see Carl and chuckled heartily. "Hello, Carl " He greeted.

Carl turned around, seeing Van Helsing he smiled a little "Hello" he said then turned back, continuing with his work which had been endless for days.

Van Helsing returned the smile and watched him. "Having fun?" He asked him.

"Who would'nt be..now leave me alone, artist at work"Carl said, still looking at his work he picked up a book and flicked through the pages of it, seeing if there would be anything useful in the torn pages.

"Right," Van Helsing laughed and walked out, looking around rather boredly.

Anna Valerious, the last in her family's bloodline, strolled the empty halls, looking for Van Helsing. She turned a corner and saw him standing there in the doorway, and headed towards him, her boots tapping on the hard stone floor. She walked right up to him, standing infront of him

Anna looked at him "I was looking for you" She stated, her Transilvanian accent heavy in her voice.

"For me? What for?" He queried curiously.

"Just looking...nothing important. i just did'nt see you all day and i got a bit worried"Anna replied.

"Worried? About me?" He smiled, and laughed shortly, "No need to worry about me," He told her, adding a smile.

"Well danger could be lurking behind every corner"she says "Just don't be caught off guard" Anna added.

"I'm never caught off guard," Van Helsing bragged. Though of course that was not always so, for there where many times when monsters jumped out at him, when he thought he was'nt looking.

"You lie"Anna said, her dark brown eyes piercing him to the bone.

"Okay so perhaps once or twice, but I won't let it happen again," He informed her.

"Good..so what are we doing on this fine day?" she says, being sarcastic, turning to look out the nearest window, rain falling heavily.

"Nothing..." He replied and walked towards the window. "Carl is working on a new invention, as usual " He stated.

"Oh good..i wouldnt like to go out in that weather hunting for some creature" Anna replied "You could though" She added, she knew he could handle anything in almost any weather condition.

"I could..." He said emphasizing the word could. "Does not mean that I will," He said not feeling up to going out.

"Of course it does'nt..and i'm not saying you have to go out..would'nt want you catching a cold now would we?" she says in again another sarcastic manner.

"No we wouldn't," Van Helsing agreed with a hint of a smile.

_**To be continued...**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Authors notes: Well thats chapter 1 done with and out of the way :) please R/R, Chapter 2 wil be up VERY soon!


	2. Trust me

The lie -Part 2

_Author's notes: _If you wish to view the Disclaimer, please track back to the first Chapter :) Thanks!

Please R/R!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The lie part 2

Later that Afternoon Anna sat in the Valerious Libary, looking through documents and other books. Van Helsing sat on the other side of the room in a chair, looking in a book about the Knight's of the Holy order and their history, seeing if it would trigger off any lost memory of his long forgotten past.

Anna looked over at him, and spoke up "I may go to the forest later..if the weather clears, and i don't want you coming with me" she said "i have some unfinished business to do "she stated, looking up from the piles of paperwork that surrounded her and the table.

"Unfinished business? Such as? " He asked, looking over at her with a curious raise of his brow.

"Well what good is it to tell you?" Anna said lightly, "Its just something" she said, not giving away why and where exactly she was going.

"Well what if something happens, then at least I will know where you are and why," He said with a shrug, he always feared for her when she went places on her own.

"Nothing will happen, trust me" Anna said, not wishing for him to worry.

"And if something does?" Van Helsing asked.

"I'll make sure it won't. " Anna answered.

"How can you make sure of that?" He asked, going to worry no matter what.

"Because i know what i am doing, and i do not need your help" Anna replied, growing rather annoyed as he worried over her.

"Of course..." He said and just let it go, though he was still worried.

Anna smiled, glad he understood her and what she had to do. She stepped away from him and walked down the hall, having nothing else to say.

Van Helsing watched her go. He sighed and leant back against the wall a moment. Plotting to follow her when she left.

_**To Be continued...**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's notes_: Thank you SO much to SapphireRuby for Reviewing for me! i really appreciate it, and,as promised, here is chapter 2 for all you lovely people out there :) Chapter 3 is coming VERY SHORTLY!


	3. He won't escape this time

_Author's notes: _If you wish to view the Disclaimer, please track back to the first Chapter :) Thanks!

Please R/R!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The lie - Part 3_

Anna headed down the hall and opened two big doors and looked outside, seeing the rain pass she looked around and walked out, lightly jogging to the forest.

Carl saw this from his window and wondered why Van Helsing was'nt going with her. They had always hunted monsters together and they where rarely never apart, but today..today was different. Carl frowned, then shook his head, looking back at his work, almost complete and perfected.

Van Helsing followed her, he waited a few minutes and he began discreetly following behind, the entire time as she went into the forest.

Carl saw Van Helsing head off and he stuck his head out of the window, Covered in sawdust that stuck to his robes "Where are you going? " he called out.

"I'm following Anna," He said quietly back to Carl and continued on his way.

Anna walked into a little hut within the forest, she walked in and closed the door, a shadowy figure loomed within the dark recesses of the hut, he was tall, and had jet black hair, carefully set into a ponytail. He stepped out of the shadows, and into the Light. His face was like china, and very pale, yet also at the same time very handsome too. This was Count Vladislaus Draculia, Van Helsing's Worst enemy. So why was Anna working for him?

Anna looked around, and Dracula's three gorgeous brides, Aleera, Verona, and Marishka crept out from the shadows and stood beside the Count.

Carl nodded, he moved his head, hitting it on the windowsill "Dammit " he cursed under his breath.

Dracula greeted her "Is everything as it was planned? " He asked her.

Anna nodded "Yes, he won't escape this time" She said.

Dracula just grinned an uncanny grin.

Van Helsing was standing tall trying to peer through a window. He gasped aloud on accident as he heard them speak. Was she part of Dracula's plot? He ducked down and looked towards the hut briefly, this did not look too good.

Anna thought that she heard something, but figured it was just her. Dracula stepped out of the hut, followed by Anna and his brides.

"What is your plan?" Anna asked The Count.

"We split, whoever finds van Helsing is instructed to bring him back here."He explained.

_**To be continued...**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Notes:_

The next chapter will be up very soon! don't panic! XD! In the meantime, calm yourself by R/R!


	4. Because i still care for her

_Author's notes: _If you wish to view the Disclaimer, please track back to the first Chapter :) Thanks!

Please R/R!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Lie - Part 4_

Dracula, his brides, and Anna went searching for Van Helsing, using their hyperactive senses. Verona and Mariska went to the forest and Aleera and Dracula stayed within the hut, as did Anna.

Aleera looked around, smelling him in the air, she picked up his scent and followed it, finding him straight away. She grinned "Found you..my master shall be most pleased" she said and she grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to bite him.

Van Helsing gasped as he was grabbed. He struggled. "Get away from me!" He said, pulling a silver stake from inside his trench coat and trying to stab her.

Aleera dogded the stake, and she tried to drag Van Helsing into the hut.

Anna saw Aleera, and she cast her eyes upon Van Helsing for a split second, just staring.

Van Helsing caught Anna in his gaze, dark eyes upon her. Reflecting the sense of betrayal that he had felt.

Aleera began to drag Van Helsing into the hut, Dracula looked at Van Helsing, smirking "Ah i see you have found him, there is no way out this time Gabriel "He said demonically.

Aleera pulled some chains hanging from the ceiling and wrapped the chains around him tightly so he could not escape, and Anna pulled the crossbow from him. Anna took the crossbow from Van Helsing as Aleera put him in chains and gave Dracula the crossbow. Why was she doing this! he had done nothing to hurt her, or her family. He could not undertand it, but she would never take orders from Dracula, he had destroyed her family and he now he was about to destroy van Helsing!.

Van Helsing struggled with the chains. He looked at Anna, fear beginning to show in his eyes, but it was more than that. He had loved her and now she betrayed him in such a way. He knew he could not get away, and part of him was hoping to be saved. If only Carl had come with him.

Dracula looked at Van Helsing "And now your life must come to an end, dear Gabriel.."He stated "Just like we planned" he added and he aimed the crossbow at him.

Anna's eyes widened as Dracula said he was going to kill him. She had not been told this! What was wrong with her! why was she working for Dracula. Her head spun with confusion and just as Dracula fired, Anna ran infront of Van Helsing, feeling normal, as if Dracula had controlled her the whole time, wanting to protect him more than anything, but she took the heavy blows, she made no sound and felt herself suddenly fall to the ground fading to unconciousnes, a small pool of blood surrounded her.

Van Helsing yelled out seeing her get hurt "Anna!" He yelled her name, and struggled more, wanting to get to her.

Dracula let out a shrill cry of laughter mixed with hatred "Looks like your friend who was working for us deciding to protect you...she has'nt done a very good job, still, she did betray you, so why help her now? " Dracula said, hate weaved into his voice.

Anna stayed on the ground, remaining lifeless.

Van Helsing glared coldly at the vampire. Hate raging in his dark optics. "Because, I still care for her, even when she betrayed me! And now you will pay..." He threatened, forgetting that he it was rather impossible for him to attack or seek revenge in his current predicament.

Dracula smirked, thinking that it would be impossible for Van Helsing to try and attack him as he was bound in chains "And how do you expect to do that Gabrial? " he asked.

"As soon as I get out of these chains, I will kill you! " Van Helsing declared, as he struggled with his binds.

"And how long do you think that will take?" Dracula asked him "And don't forget you can't kill me..i'm already dead..i'm undead" He said.

Van Helsing growled with annoyance. He knew very well he could not escape these chains and that Dracula was impossible... No... Nearly impossible to kill. It was a failing mission to be sure, but at least if he died, he knew he had tried.

**_To Be Continued_**...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Notes: _very long chapter..i have too many idea's in my head..anyhow, please R/R! Chapter 5 might take slightly longer.


	5. Dead for Sure

_Author's notes: _If you wish to view the Disclaimer, please track back to the first Chapter :) Thanks!

Please R/R!

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Lie- part 5

Dracula grinned, watching him become annoyed, he walked out of the hut followed by Aleera and he thought about burning it down, another plan to get rid of Van Helsing once and for all and this time he hoped it worked.

Van Helsing struggled with all his might, and finally a sliver of hope came to him as he heard a sharp snap as the chains began to break slightly.

Dracula broke a branch off a nearby tree,using little strenght. He trod over to a little fire that was there earlier and he set fire to the door of the hut,walking around to a window he peered in "Have a nice life Gabrial..whatever's left of it " he said, then walked away, seeing the flames eat the door and crawl up the side of the hut, a sharp smell of burning began to rise from the flames and smoke.

Van Helsing's expression etched with fear as he saw the flames eating away at the door and flickering over the side of the hut. "No!" He cried out and struggled harder. He had to get out of there! Oh where was Carl when you needed him! Deadly, toxic smoke began to come in thorugh the windows of the hut, soon filling the room. Burnt embers from the roof began to drop in.

Carl finished his latest gadget, and turned to look out of the window, seeing the forest burning, he gasped and headed out to the forest.

Dracula stood watching the flames eat the hut, he hoped Van Helsing would be dead for sure.

Van Helsing struggled, but his binds would not break on their own. He struggled harder and harder,trying to get the chains to snap. He coughed, as the smoke twirled about in his lungs. The smoke was causing him to get dizzy.

Carl dashed into the forest,he soon came to the burning hut "Oh my god! " he said quietly his voice full of panic, he looked around and saw Dracula leaving the forest. Being his quiet little self he scurried around the back to the hut, where no flames had reached yet and he smashed a window, coughing as smoke flew out of the hut. He looked around seeing Van Helsing in chains and Anna on the floor, he gasped, and called out to Van Helsing.

Van Helsing heard Carl's voice. "Caaarl! Help!" He called back to him, struggling futiley with his chains.

Carl broke the window, and climbed inside, he ran to Van Helsing, an with what little time they both had, he began to pull at the chains with all his might until he heard more snap and Carl began to unravel Van Helsing from all the masses of chains until he was freed.. "What are you doing in here?" he asks, coughing at the smoke.

Van Helsing got up, stumbling a little and coughing. "Anna..." He coughed more, "I followed her... She was with Dracula..." He said trying to get it all out.

Carl nodded, then frowned, wondering why Anna had been working for Dracula when she was supossed to be helping Van Helsing?. Carl climbed back out through the window, as more and more flames ate their way through the hut.

Van Helsing grabbed Anna, though he was still quite upset with what she had done, he would not leave her to burn. He then climbed through the window after Carl. Anna did'nt move one single inch. The hut went up in flames, and Dracula assumed Van Helsing was dead.

_**To be Continued...**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Notes:_ look out for chapter 6! don't forget to R/R!


	6. I don't think about her anymore

Author's notes: If you wish to view the Disclaimer, please track back to the first Chapter :) Thanks!

Please R/R!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The Lie - Part 6_

Carl walked back to the Valerious manion and he walked inside. Van Helsing followed Carl, and He walked back in still having a bit of remaining smoke in his lungs, he coughed again. He walked inside and set Anna down on the couch and looked at her. Anna's skin was pale and her eyes where open, but they had gone dull and she did'nt move. her cheeks where covered in the blackest of ash and she looked like a ghost. Carl walked out of the room for a moment, looking for something.

Van Helsing looked at her, tears beginning to show in his dark eyes. "Anna... No... " He said quietly.

Anna did'nt respond, she remained in place, the wounds she took from Dracula had caused her to lose blood. She stared back up at him, her gray eyes showed no emotion nor love.

Van Helsing looked at her, she had betrayed him... So why should he care about her anymore? He thought bitterly to himself and just suddenly walked away.

Carl walked back inside,holding a few books under his arm, he looked at Van Helsing, seeing him walk away from Anna "Are you alright? " he asked, thinking the obvious answer would be no.

Anna layed on the couch, dead, lifeless,and unwanted.

"No!" He replied a little harshly, and walked down the hall.

"Nice..very nice "Carl said Sarcastically. He looked at Anna's dead form, trying to hold back tears. He picked her up and took her to another room, and put her on a bed, and then he closed her eyes and made the sign of the cross. Then he put a blanket over her.

Van Helsing sat in the living room, his arms crossed over his chest, looking rather miserable and upset.

Carl walked about, then back to the living room "Do you miss her? "he asked.

"Why should I?" Van Helsing asked bitterly, not even looking at Carl. He did miss her, he just was not admitting it.

"Because i have a funny feeling you admired her " Carl replied, trying to cheer him up.

Van Helsing sighed and looked away, trying not to smile. He did not answer in fear of chuckling.

"She just tried to protect you..did you see the way she was acting..like Dracula was in control of her" Carl said, thinking back.

"I don't care..." He replied "I don't think about her anymore..." He said suddenly, though of course that was not so, one could not just stop thinking about someone in only a few minutes.

"Well have it your way then." Carl said, then sat at a table reading some books in silence saying to himself "That's interesting." occasionally.

Van Helsing looked at him, raising a brow. "What is so interesting!" He then snapped.

"Nothing, nothing.."Carl said, too wrapped up in the book.

"Right..." Replied Van Helsing watching him curiously.

Carl carried on reading until nightfall. Soon he fell asleep at the table, his head on a book.

Van Helsing looked at him, and laughed softly at the sight. He walked to a room and laid down on a bed. He yawned, thinking about Anna, tears at last fell from his eyes and he tried to sleep.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Notes:_ In the editing process, i have decided to leave this story as it is. I will only continue if people will want me to, so, as usual, i need your opinions.


End file.
